SexShop's challenge
by xSouh
Summary: Como todo Uchiha, Sasuke es orgulloso, el jamás niega un reto, aunque se lo piense dos veces cuando el reto sea ir a una sexshop a comprar un consolador. -Por Kamisama, Saku… en un año estarás metiendo tubos por el ano de las personas y dedos en hombres cuarentones, ¡cómo te puede dar pena solo atender una sexshop una tarde! (FELIZ CUMPLE SANDI CACCIATORE)


**Declaimer:** Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto,

**Sumary**: Como todo Uchiha, Sasuke es orgulloso, el jamás niega un reto, aunque se lo piense dos veces cuando el reto sea ir a una sexshop a comprar un consolador. -Por Kamisama, Saku… en un año estarás metiendo tubos por el ano de las personas y dedos en hombres cuarentones, ¡cómo te puede dar pena solo atender una sexshop una tarde!

**Notas de Autor: **Antes que nada, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ONE! Que cumplas muchos años más y que tu vida este llena de chicos guapos (y después un marido tan guapo como Sasuke!) y como ya casi deje claro, este oneshop es un regalo para mi one: Sandi Cacciatore!

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**SexShop's challenge**

**One-shop**

Regla numero 1: Un Uchiha es genial sin tratar de serlo.

Regla número 2: Todas desean a un Uchiha

Regla número 3: Todos quieren ser amigos de un Uchiha

Regla número 4: Un Uchiha jamás hace el ridículo.

Regla número 5: Un Uchiha es bueno en todo lo que hace.

Regla número 6: Un Uchiha jamás pierde.

Esas y mil reglas más no estaban escritas en ningún lado, pero era ley que todos sabían. Su padre Fogaku lo sabía, Itachi lo sabía, su primo Shisui lo sabía, él lo sabía. Pero las cosas se habían salido de control, y todo se debía a la mugre regla número cuatro y sus locos amigos. Las cosas habían empezado normal ese día, había llegado a la universidad en su coche negro del que estaba muy orgulloso, obviamente ganándole el mejor lugar del estacionamiento, como todos los días, al atolondrado de su mejor amigo –aunque él no lo aceptara en voz alta- de Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha no era el típico chico guapo de la que escuela por el que todas mueren. Él era claramente un chico guapo -1.83m. Piel blanca, cabello negro azabache y unos profundos ojos negros que te invitar a perderte, cuerpo atlético y ni que decir de la gran cantidad de ceros que había en la cuenta familiar.- y toda la escuela se moría por él, pero no había nada de típico en él. No puede haber nada típico en llevar uno de los apellidos de mayor renombre en todo el país del fuego.

Estudiaba Ciencias Políticas en la mejor universidad del país junto a sus mejores amigos: Naruto Namikaze, el más allegado de todos, eran primos lejanos, un rubio de ojos azules y una hiperactividad digna de un niño de cinco años, además de eso presumía la lista de multas de tránsito más grande de la ciudad, pero la gente tiene serte cuando se es hijo de Namikaze Minato, el presidente del País del Fuego. Neji Hyuuga, castaño, ojos perlas y serio, no había mucho que decir de Neji, venia de una familia de políticos y abogados. Por otro lado estaba Gaara No Sabaku, un estudiante de intercambio del país del viento, era pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina hijo del Gobernador de Suna, un estado del País del Viento. Y finalmente, Suigetsu, un extraño chico de cabellos blancos y dientón pero unos extraños ojos amatistas, contrario al resto del grupo, Suigetsu no venía de una familia adinerada, vivía con su hermano que trabajaba como abogado y había logrado entrar a la universidad con una beca de deportista, siendo el nadador más rápido de todo el país del Fuego.

-¡qué es enserio! ¡Esa mujer no está para nada mal! – grito Suigetsu haciendo extraños movimientos con los brazos tratando de delinear la silueta de una mujer.

-Si, ya entendimos que fue el mejor polvo de tu vida – se burló el No Sabaku mientras comía tranquilamente un papa frita de su desayuno.

-Eso lo dices tú y otros cien chicos en la ciudad –sigue la burla el rubio ojiazul.

-Talvez deberías de hacerte un examen SIDA o alguna otra ITS – sonrió el Hyuuga.

-O talvez no, ya que claramente fue un sueño. –Termino el Uchiha –es obvio que una chica como la que describes no atiende una sexshop. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hacías tú en una sexshop? ¿Se le acabo la batería a tu consolador?

El pobre peliblanco paso rápidamente por varios tonos de rojo, unos pensaron que de coraje y otros de vergüenza, realmente no importaba, no es que les gustara hacerle bullying al chico, pero tampoco desaprovechaban una oportunidad.

-Sabes mucho de sexshop, ¿verdad, Uchiha? –Se defendió el de ojos amatistas –seguro por eso siempre tienes esa cara de estreñido, siempre te deben de atender pedófilos o viejitas urgidas.

-hmnp… para empezar jamás he tenido la necesidad de entrar a una tienda de esas.

-¡jajajajajajajaa! –Rio rubio – aún recuerdo cuando rente mi primera porno.

-cállate Naruto. Y te equivocas Suigetsu, es obvio que sexualmente he sido mejor complacido que tú. –le reto con voz divertida y mirada de clara superioridad el ojinegro.

-Esto ya sonó a reto – se metió Neji para hacer un poco más divertido su día.

-¡huuuy! –cantaron al mismo tiempo el Namikaze y el No Sabaku.

-Ya que estas tan claramente interesado en los consoladores, te reto ir a la tienda de la calle Harishima a comprar uno. –dijo con burla el peliblanco – de paso para que veas a la belleza que trabaja en la tienda y dejes de ser tan incrédulo.

El resto del día no paso tan movido como la hora del almuerzo, el profesor Kakashi había llegado tarde como siempre, la sorpresa del día era la excusa que ponía el joven sensei, que por venir de buenas no había dejado ninguna tarea para casa.

Al terminar la última clase todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, el Uchiha estaba por subirse a su coche cuando Suigetsu lo llamo.

-Calle Harishima, en el centro, ya sabes, no hay pierde –le grito el peliblanco antes de subirse a su viejo coche – tienes que guardar el ticket para asegurarnos, y paga con tu tarjeta. No seas tramposo.

**6969696969696969696969696969**

**SexShop's challenge**

**69696969669966969696969696969**

-Vamos Sakura ¡se buena amiga y hazme este favor! –suplicaba una pelirroja mientras tenia falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Basta Karin, -le contesto extresada una pelirosa de grandes ojos verdes. –es tu culpa por haber reprobado el parcial, además pídeselo a Ino, no a mí.

-Sabes que Ino tiene una cita con ese tal Sai. Desde que sale con ese extraño chico de la facu de artes no tiene tiempo para nosotras, sus más grandes amigas.

-Si me salvas de esta, ¡te juro que hago lo que quieras! –volvio a rogar la pelirroja.

-¡qué no, Karin! –Se quitó de encima a la chica, a la vez que sus mejillas tomaban un tinte rojo – Además no es que trabajes en una cafetería o se secretaria. ¡Me da pena! ¡no entiendo como terminaste ene se trabajo!

-Ya te he dicho que mi padre conoce al dueño, además Jiraya-san es muy respetuoso conmigo, sabe que Orochimaru-oto-san le corta las bolas si se atreve a hacerme algo. –le contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y si el tipo me quiere violar a mí!

-Tranquila Sakura –le calmo la pelirroja –Jiraya-san no se dará cuenta, él no va a ese negocio, por lo regular se recluye a terminar sus libros, solo va los fines de semana, yo soy la que abro y cierro la tienda, solo será de 4:00-9:00 PM. ¡Además te dejare el salario!

-Me sigue dando pena –le contesto la ojiverde.

-Por Kamisama, Saku… en un año estarás metiendo tubos por el ano de las personas y dedos en hombres cuarentones, ¡cómo te puede dar pena solo atender una sexshop una tarde!

-Evita mencionar los exámenes de próstata frente a mí, por favor… -se me sombreo la frente de verde a la chica—lo hare, pero con una condición.

-la que quieras, princesita –grito emocionada la de lentes.

-primero no me digas princesita, odio que me digan así. –Le regaño.—lavaras y placaras mi bata durante una semana –termino el trato la Haruno.

-Mouu… es injusto… pero acepto.

**6969696969696969696969696969**

**SexShop's challenge**

**69696969669966969696969696969**

El Uchiha maldijo mil veces más antes de girar por última vez y aparcar su coche en una de las principales avenidas de la ciudad de Konoha. Miro su reloj de pulsera: las 8:40 PM, Suspiro por incontable vez desde que se subió al coche y miro la tienda que quedaba al otro lado de la calle. "Icha Icha Paradise" solo era un pequeño local de unos 5 metros de ancho, contrario al resto de las tiendas, no tenía mil anuncios ni aparadores llenos de maniquís, tenía una puerta corrediza estilo oriental con un vitral en colores naranja, verde y rojo. Sin posponer más esa vergüenza, se baja del coche y cruza la calle.

_-al menos pude venir yo solo. Menos mal que Naruto tenía una cita con Hinata, y el resto de los chicos están ocupados.- _Al acercarse a la puerta ve un letrero que muestra un "Solo mayores de edad", corrió la puerta y entro.

La tienda no era para nada lo que tenía en mente. La verdad esperaba entrar a un cuarto pintado de rojo lleno de posters con mujeres en poca ropa y en posiciones en las que mostraban todo –tales como las portadas de los dvds que Naruto le prestaba hace años.

El local tenía un fondo de unos 10 metros, pintado de verde y azul claro, imitaba a un jardín japonés, había estantes en las paredes donde se exhibían una gran cantidad de libros con el nombre de la tienda, había una zona donde se apilaban botellas con sustancias de todo tipo de colores, la curiosidad le gano y se acercó, "Hawaii Afrodisiaco", "Puesta de sol", "Jardín de rosas" "Camino de fresas" y más sustancias, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba impregnado de una fragancia que de seguro si cerrabas los ojos fácilmente te podrías transportar a otro sitio.

El siguiente anaquel mostraba disfraces de distintas profesiones pero sin mucha tela, pasó rápidamente ese al siguiente, donde mostraba distintos tipos de correas, collares de cueron con pinchos, lazos, y látigos.

-Bu-buenas tardes… -escucho una voz tartamudear -¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Volteo, y vio a la rosa de aquel jardín. Una chica pelirosa de unos enormes ojos verdes, era casi una cabeza más baja que él, tenía un buen cuerpo, y eso lo dejaba ver sobre sus jeans blancos y ajustados y una blusa color vinotinto y pedrería plateada en el cuello.

La muchacha se veía algo incomoda, y ahora que miraba, la tienda estaba sola, él era el único cliente, y así podía ver sufrimiento en los ojos de la chica. Recordó las palabras de suigetsu, una chica hermosa era la que atendía la tienda, si, efectivamente era hermosa –sexy había descrito suigetsu- según Sasuke también era sexy, pero tenía cierta inocencia.

La chica se sonrojo cuando Sasuke la vio directamente.

-hmnp… -_seguro así convenció a Suigetsu, así debe ser con todos los clientes que vienen._

Vio como la chica hacía una mueca, talvez por su respuesta tan escueta, escucho como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, y se ponía recta.

-_¡Vamos Sakura, serás futura médico y te comportas como una cria!—_se dijo a si misma la pelirosa, talvez Karin en eso si tenía razón.

Claro que el Uchiha no podía leer los pensamientos, y el solo dedujo que la chica pensó que se le "había caído el teatrito"

-¿Buscabas algo en especial? –volvió a preguntar la pelirosa. Esperando la respuesta y poder despachar –y correr- al sexy chico que ahora trataba de atender. –_seguro es un enfermo, es suficientemente guapo para conseguir a cualquier mujer, solo viene a comprar alguna cosa extraña._

-Buscaba un consolador. –gruño el pelinegro. –_ No te duro tanto la actuación de niña virginal._

Con la poca –nula-experiencia de Sakura en temas de consoladores, llevo al cliente a una zona que estaba completamente llena de pedazos de plástico de distintos colores, formas y tamaños. Ya tenía un poco de confianza, había vendido tres más durante la tarde,-

-Tenemos de distintos tamaños y formas –le explico rápidamente la pelirosa –_No me extraña que lo quiera para el mismo, era muy perfecto para ser hombre derecho. Una gran pérdida para la población femenina. _

Sin poner mucha atención en los colores y tamaños, señalo el que le quedaba más cerca y lo pidió. No le interesaba mucho el tema.

La pelirosa se apresuró a tomar el producto y llevarlo a la caja. A pesar de ser solo un simple movimiento, el no perdió detalle alguno de como la mano de la chica había tomado el pene de plástico desde la base, con seguridad lo había levanto y se movía contorneando naturalmente sus caderas.

-son 18 dolares –le dijo. –será pago en efectivo o con tarjeta.

Sin decir una palabra, el chico le pasó la tarjeta, ella la corrió y descontó el monto, pidió la firma y le entrego el producto en una bolsa negra con letras naranjas.

-muchas gracias por su compra, que lo disfrute. –le sonrió la pelirosa.

-¿haa? –se extrañó el Uchiha, y entendió un poco. La chica pensaba que el consolador era para él. Ella creía que él era Gay. –No soy gay o un enfermo de ningún tipo. —aclaro rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, Sasuke –se burló la chica usando el nombre del Uchiha, desde que lo leyó en la pantalla gracias a la tarjeta de crédito, había sentido el impulso de pronunciarlo. –no soy homofóbica ni critico gustos y preferencias de los demás.

El pelinegro rio socarronamente por el atrevimiento de la chica, y fijo su vista en su pecho, exactamente en el gafete de empleada. "Karin", _No es el mejor nombre… Pero no estas nada mal. Maldito Suigetsu._

_-_oh Karin, podría hacerte gemir un perdón por insinuar que soy Gay.

-ahí si te equivocas, mi nombre no es Karin, yo solo la cubro por este día. Gracias por su compra. Pero ya es hora de cerrar.

**6969696969696969696969696969**

**SexShop's challenge**

**69696969669966969696969696969**

Se metió a su coche, inserto la llave pero no la giro, la soltó y se volvió a recargar en el asiento, ya. Estaba hecho, había cumplido el estúpido reto. Y no había salido tan mal como creyó, la vergüenza pudo haber sido mayor.

A los poco minutos vio como el local en el que había estado se cerraba y la pelirosa comenzaba a caminar calle abajo.

-_¿tomara transporte público?-_Sin pensarlo mucho se volvió a bajar del coche y fue en su búsqueda.

-Mugre Karin… espero que mi bata quede más blanca que el blanco… -la escucho balbucear antes de alcanzarla.

-Disculpa…. – la interrumpió el Uchiha, solo para darse cuenta que no sabía su nombre. –no es hora para que una señorita ande sola por la calle.

-Se cuidarme sola. Gracias. Además ese cliché lo he visto en películas de asesinos y violadores. –le contesto la pelirosa.

-no soy ningún asesino ni violador, solo me apere mal que andes sola por la calle. –trato de explicarse, pero ni el mismo se entendía. Él no era de los que le rogaban a las chicas, menos si era una desconocida dependienta de una sexshop.

-no vivo muy lejos –se rindió. Pero vamos. El chico era guapo, uno no puede enojarse así de fácil con semejante espécimen. _Algo de pervertidez de Tsunade tuve que heredar._

-Entonces permíteme llevarte. –le pidió el ojinegro.

-Tu solo quieres llevarme para que tengamos sexo salvaje en tu coche. –le explico la ojiverde.

-¿Quieres tener sexo salvaje conmigo en mi coche? –le pregunto risueño el pelinegro.

-Talvez.

**6969696969696969696969696969**

**SexShop's challenge**

**69696969669966969696969696969**

-Aquí esta, con comprobante de compra y toda la cosa –llego el Uchiha a la mesa que todos compartían en la facultad. Había aventado la bolsa negra con naranja y mostrado el tiket, pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban que pasaría, el pelinegro sonreía con autosuficiencia. –y tienes razón, Suigetsu, la chica que atiende es magnífica, y no solo en la cama, también en mi coche, en su cocina, en su sofá y en el ascensor.

**6969696969696969696969696969**

**SexShop's challenge**

**69696969669966969696969696969**

**Puedo jurar que a la mitad de este fic ya no sabía que hacer! Aun no se… depende de como ande en los siguientes días y si les gusta, puede haber un "epilogo" de lo que paso entre estos chicos! Muajajajajaja!**

**Ok no!**

**Espero que te haya gustado one! N.n**

**MaGySouh**

**¿RR?**


End file.
